Sacredness in Tears
by In a silent night
Summary: Maria, the new arrival at the Black Order, joins shortly after Allen does. With a passion for cleaning how is this new Exorcist going to cope?       Multiple Pairings.      Written by Harmony.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"_There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief…and unspeakable love." – Washington Irving_

* * *

><p>The man looked at the pendant in his palm. Well half of one, he thought to himself. He slid the pendant in to his pocket, thinking of when they had "liberated" it together. She had thought it was calling her, and because he was a lady's man even back then he had helped. He grinned out right at the memories that came with the silver spiral in his pocket. Even though it was Innocence he would never let any one destroy it, or harm her. His smile dropped. Not even if the Earl himself ordered him to.<p>

**~o~0~O~0~o~**

"That maldetha viejo borratho*!" the girl huffed, as she pulled her self and her bag up a steep cliff. She had been left behind again! That morning as soon as she saw the bills that had been left by her bed, she had fled. But strangely, this time there had been a map with an X on the top of the pile. She had been doubtful when she saw it and had been thinking it was a trap, but she thought she might as well see if Cross was there. She had already checked all the local pubs but Cross was nowhere to be found. She was almost at the top. A few minutes later she saw a building. She let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to sleep in the open tonight, because even in now in late spring the weather turned bad at any time. And hopefully Cross wasn't leading her on a wild goose chase. She straitened her black skirt and tucked in her red blouse. She checked to make sure that her long black hair was in its braid. She then walked up to the double doors, knocked, and said in her politest voice, "Is there a red haired man inside?"

"No" something said, "Now, go away."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I was told he would be here."

"If you don't leave, I will call Kanda or Allen!"

"I don't know who Kanda is so I don't car- … did you say Allen? As in Allen Walker?"

"Yes, and I called them both."

"… Shit. This is the Black Order isn't it?"

"Why yes it is. Only Akuma know this so you are an Akuma! AKUMA ALERT!" The doors opened and man that had feminine features, wearing his black hair in a ponytail and a glowing sword in his hand, and a white haired teenager charged out, saying "Innocence Activate" The woman turned and began to run. The white haired Allen faltered, then ran even faster, His Innocence deactivating.

"Maria," he shouted joyously, "I thought you would never show up!" Maria continued to run away.

"Oi, shut up Moiyashi, and work," said Kanda.

The Moiyashi took offense and reactivated his Innocence, then proceed to try and clobber Kanda with the hand. Maria hearing this slowed and was watching the fight.

After the rather short fight was over, Allen picks up Maria with his claw. "I won't run you know." She said, her teeth jolting with each step he took.

"Nope, I don't." Maria grumbled about the mortification of being carried by a brat. She then groaned, thinking, "Great, Cross finally got rid me." The woman shuddered thinking of the chaos he would cause without her there.

By this time they were inside the Order.

A thin Asian man, in a white lab coat with a white barrette was passing by and said "Allen, who's your friend?"

Allen put her down. "She's my-"

Maria elbowed him "Nobody" she insisted "nobody at all."

"Oh?"

"Don't listen to her Koumi! She's an Exorcist! Her name is Maria."

"Allen!" Maria shouted, "For the last time, I am not an Exorcist! I won't be one unless Cross is here as well. Allen you of all people know why I can't leave him alone, think of the harm that boratho dose. He is always, Always causing trouble! Remember when he was flirting with that Lord's only daughter!"

Komui winced remembering the last time he had seen Cross. Allen unscathed, retorted by saying "Yes, that's true but the Black Order needs Exorcists more and Cross promised me that he wouldn't do anything" Maria and Komui looked shocked at Allen's naiveté, but the man quickly recovered by saying "Of course Allen, and Maria?"

"Yes?"

"You're coming with me." Komui grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall. Allen and Kanda began their fight again, over a new insult that had to do with, cutting hair? Komui started to babble about details and where she would stay and what she would do. She couldn't hear the argument any more, so she set about tuning him out and fuming at Allen for giving her away. She hadn't wanted to come with Allen because Cross needed someone to keep him out of trouble. She was fine with becoming an Exorcist, but how could that boratho do so much and never get caught, she had always wondered. Maria decided that it was because he always gave his worries to Allen. He would have conveyed them to her to but she was a faster runner then Allen. She vaguely felt like she was falling but when she looked down the floor was still there so she continued to let her self be dragged by Komui. When they stopped she looked up and saw a big, whitish, glowing, thing that looked barely feminine. She said "Padre nuestro que estás-" when the creature picked her up she stopped not daring to breath.

The being said "Do not be frightened, my child." the a feathery voice resumed "6%... 14%... 23%... 39%... 48%. 48% synchronization rate Maria."

"How did you know my name?"

"Your Innocence told me. And your Innocence level should be much higher. Where is the other half?"

Maria whispered, "I don't know"

"If you are not reunited with the Innocence's half and you're other half, within a year, you both will turn to dust."

The woman gulped and gave a wane smile, "Can you give me a hint?"  
>"For what, my daughter?"<p>

"A hint about where my other half is." The glowing being slightly shook her head.

"No, I can not. I only know is that you have already met him."

" … Thanks, and Komui?" her voice began to screech.

"What?" Komui said startled.

"What or who is this, and why is it holding me?"

"Hmm? I already told you, that we were going to visit Hebraska, The keeper of the Innocence. I also said that she was going to test your Innocence. That she was going to test your synchronization with it, and it would tell us how good you were." Komui pouted. "You weren't listening to me." The woman flushed faintly and mumbled an apology, as Hebraska put her down next to Komui. He then took her hand and enthusiastically tugged her after him. She puzzled over how often this had happened to day. She paid attention as best she could when Komui started to chatter. It was something about "My Beautiful Lenali, who always brought him coffee, and her long black hair, and how I will never, ever let any other man come near her!" This is some girl friend then, she pondered. I can't wait to see her. They headed down several flights of stairs and when they reached the bottom, Komui let go and ran to find his "precious Lenali" she followed after him chuckling at how immature the older man was. While Komui raced ahead Maria was looking at her surroundings. They were in a tall room covered in papers. If you looked hard enough you could glimpse multiple desks and chairs under the massive pile of papers. She started to walk faster. Under her breath she muttered, "Must… resist… the urge… to clean!" She caved in and started by sorting the papers into completed and not done.

**~o~0~O~0~o~**

Komui looked back and noticed that Maria wasn't with him. He turned around and waded back through the sea of papers. While he was walking back, he felt the papers- lessen? He hurried around the corner to see a whirlwind of hands lifting up papers and putting them in stacks. The man stared wondering what it was, his scientific brain going in to over drive. He hadn't made a Kroumlin nor had anyone asked his permission to do an experiment. The vortex halted showing a panting woman with Spanish features. Maria. Why was she cleaning the Science Department he mused? An Asian girl, with her long black hair in two pigtails roamed over to gawk at the whirlwind. She said, "Brother, have you made a Kroumlin that actually works?"

He sputtered, "My Kroumlins all work! They just have unfortunate accidents. That" he said while pointing, "Is Maria a new Exorcist"

The young woman hit him lightly, with her coffee tray. "Brother! How can you make her work on your mess!"

Maria looked up to see a shorter Asian girl slapping Komui repeatedly with a platter. She paused to ask her self, why does every body fight here? They both looked at her and she became aware of the fact that she had said it out loud. She then stuck out her hand and spoke by saying, "Hello my name is Maria, and you are?"

The girl took it and said, "Nice to meet you my name is Lenali. This man is my brother, and welcome to the Black Order." Maria gaped at them. "What?" Lenali asked looking puzzled.

"Your not his girlfriend?" she blushed and rushed to explain. "He was praising you all the way down here and was saying that he wouldn't let any other man come near you, so I thought you were his girlfriend, I am so sorry for the misunderstanding."

Lenali smiled at her brother and kicked his leg. Hard. The brother clutched his leg. "What was that for my dear sweet, Lenali?"

She hissed. "It's because you say stuff like that, she thought we were dating."

Maria watched as a blond in a lab coat came up, and dragged Komui to a side office. The black haired man screamed with tears and snot dripping down his face, "Why dose my precious, Lenali hate me so." Maria, Lenali and some others Maria hadn't noticed were there sweat dropped.

Maria said, "So, what just happened?" here accent showing.

"Don't worry about it. Reever has to force my brother to do his work." She gave Maria a hug. "You have no idea how happy I am now that another girl is here. I'm sure we are going to be friends." Maria returned the shorter girls hug.

"Of course we are." She thought of why she had come down here after Lenali had let go. She let out a loud "Ahh! I was supposed to fill out some paper work, do you know where it is?" Lenali nodded, rushed over to a cabinet on the far wall grabbed a file and gave it to her.

"Everything is in that file," she said sweetly.

"Thank you. Where can I fill this out where there isn't a mess? Not, that it's a lovely place down here." She hastily said. "I just have to clean up any mess I see. It is my habit after being a maid for four years."

Lenali chuckled "I can take you to the main library. It's quite and neat inside, because of Bookman practically living in there."

Maria gave a grin of relief. "Gracias, me hermana."

While she sat in the library filling out paper work, a small, old man in Asian like garments, with black circles around his eyes, came up with a stack of books as tall as him. Maria blinked thinking her eyes were pulling tricks on her.

The man sat down and she said "Hello."

"_Hello miss and how are you?"_

_Maria looked startled at the fact that he was speaking in her native language to her, but replied with a "Good and how are you?"_

"_I am fine. When did you arrive at the Black Order?"_

"_Just today. Thank you for speaking in my native tongue to me."_

"_You are welcome, I haven't spoken it in years so please forgive my errors."_

_Maria rushed to assure him that he sounded like he spoke it every day. "My name is Maria." _

"_My name is Bookman." They sat in silence, only disturbed by the sound of paper rustling._

_Maria quietly asked, blushing faintly, "Can you read English? I can't read, at all."_

"_There's no shame in not knowing, the shame is in not willing to learn. Show me what you are having trouble with." _

After all the paper work was filled out, Maria headed back down stairs and wondered into a large room filled with tables. People were lining up and so she lined up too. When she got to the head of the line a man wearing sunglasses and pink hair said "I haven't seen you around here sugar, when did you get here?"

"This mañanna, I mean morning. "

"I'm Jerry the chef, what do you want to eat?"  
>"Eat? Isn't there a menu?"<p>

"Nope, My rule is you want it, I will make it."

"Then may I have a pa amb tomaquet* and a flan please?"

"Whoa, girl that's some spice. Can you handle all that?"

"Sí, I am from Barcelona."

"O.K. girl, one order of pa amb tomaquet coming right up!"

After she got her food. She was gestured over to sit with Lenali, Allen, and Kanda. When she arrived they told her about themselves. Lenali said, "My brother and I are orphans and I was chosen by my Innocence the Black Boots. I was separated from Koumi and taken to The Black Order." She shook her head as if to rid her self of a ghost before she continued. "During the two years we were separated, he had joined the Order to find me and became Head of the Science Department." She looked like she was tearing up and Maria gave her a hug. Allen was going to go next, but Maria said, "I already know every thing. You don't like having to talk about it any way, right?" He nodded; glad he didn't have to tell Kanda and Lenali. Kanda tched. Maria didn't know what that meant so she nodded. She ventured what she thought was a safe question, "So what's a moiyashi?"

Kanda smirked maliciously, while Allen oozed depression on the table. Lenali was trying to hold back laughter. Kanda said, pointing at Allen, "That is a Moiyashi."

"So what dose it mean?" Maria said, still not getting it.

"Bean sprout." Allen mumbled, his face still on the table. "Of all the things you could have asked, you had to say Moiyashi."

"It means short in Kandaese." Leenalee added helpfully.

"Ohh, so you are still touchy about your height, Allen?" Maria cocked her head.

"Maria, it hasn't even been four months sense I last saw you. How could I have gotten over it?" He raised his head, sadness fading.

"Well I thought you would have grown some." His head hit the table with a painful crack, his misery returning. "Allen, you haven't grown at all?" she asked shocked.

"I guess not." She said to Lenali. Kanda snickered. Maria didn't notice that she gave him new ammunition to hit Allen with later. She then said "Kanda, how do you keep your hair so clean, and shinny? I have to spend hours of brushing to get it to shine like that." Allen looked pleased with the thought of a narcissistic Kanda. Having unknowingly given them both, new information on the other, Maria simply began to eat her meal.

Later she asked politely if Lenali would guide her to the Science Department. She happy obliged, chartering and smiling the entire way. When Maria invited her in to wait as Koumi examined her Innocence, Lenali refused politely, her face saying something Maria couldn't detect. She shrugged and went to see Koumi.

When she arrived in the office he told her to sit on the couch, after she handed him the paper work. He flipped through the stack. "So you were born and raised on Barcelona?"

"Yes."

"Where did you live in Barcelona?"

"On the streets until I was given the position as a maid when I was 16, for the house of Santiago. They were rich merchants. That was four years ago."

"General Cross and Allen Walker found you then?"

"Yes while Cross was," Maria coughed, "visits to my mistress."

Koumi reddened, "How long have you been traveling with them?"

"About… a year? Give or take?"

"Your 20?"

"Yes? I guessed because I was the same height as the other maids."

"What languages can you speak?"

"I speak Espanol, English, French, Portuguese, and small phrases in German."

He looks down at the papers, "This says that you have no family?"

"Allen is my only family and because he's here I didn't put him down."

"… maybe him too." She adds faintly.

Koumi's eyebrows raised, sensing good tidbits of gossip, "Ohh? Who's the lucky fellow?"

"Some one I know, and that's all!" She said blushing. "I can still write letters, right?" worry quickly replacing her blush.

"You may after you are deemed trustable." He said slowly. "You wouldn't be able to say anything about where you were and your job." She nodded "Gracias, Koumi gracias. Same rules as Cross, then." Koumi looked shocked that Cross would bother with regulations. "Can you activate you Innocence for me?"

"Sí, of course." Maria's black necklace glowed and she began to sing…

* * *

><p>*<span>Damn<span> _old_ **drunkard** {describing Cross}

*: A large slice of fresh country bread (toasted or not) rubbed with tomato and drizzled with virgin olive oil. It may be topped with Iberian ham, cheese and anchovies or served along with meat, chicken or fish "a la brasa" (cooked over a charcoal fire). Can add spice if you wish

**... Was it any good? Please Review! PS this story is written by Harmony Rains **

**_Maria_****_ speaks Spanish with an accent because she was raised in Barcelona.  
><em>My Spanish teacher promised that she wasn't making it up...**


	2. Chapter 2: Echoes

**Hello! Please Read and Review! **

**By the way I don't own DGM **

* * *

><p><strong>In the last chapter of Sacredness in Tears...<strong>

"Can you activate you Innocence for me?"

"Sí, of course." Maria's black necklace glowed and she began to sing…

* * *

><p>People rushed to hear the sound, the few animals in the Order, came and sat in Koumi's office to hear the beautiful voice. Koumi sank into his chair, marveling at what she could do with just 48% synchronization. He thought he could see the sound flowing from her mouth. He felt his mind dissolve in to the music.<p>

**_Here in this place, new light is streaming, now is the darkness vanished away, see in this space, our fears and our dreaming brought here to you in the light of this day._**

**_Gather us in the lost and forsaken_**

**_Gather us in the blind and the lame_**

**_Gather us in the rich and the haughty_**

**_Gather us in, the proud and the strong_**

**_Call to us now, and we shall awaken_**

**_You shall arise at the sound of your name._**

**_You are the young – your lives are a mystery_**

**_You are the old – who yearn for God's face._**

**_We have been sung throughout all of history_**

**_Called to be light for the whole human race._**

When she stopped, she said "Komui?"

"Yes, Maria?" he felt like he would do anything for her.

"Can you introduce me to every one?"

"Of course, the people in black and silver are the Exorcists, the man by the door is Kanda, to the right of him is Allen, but you already know him and my beautiful sister Lenali, the next one over is Bookman, and Reever is the one that kidnapped me earlier today. The group in white lab coats are called Scientists, from the science departments, The Finders, are wearing tan coats that cover their entire bodies. The Nurses are in white doctors or nurse's garb. Oh! And Jerry is the chef and Lavi but he is on a Mission so you will have to meet him later." Koumi fought for breath, wondering why he said it all at once.

"Thank you Komui. Now will the animals, make a noise and touch a human please. Gently, mind you." After they complied she said, "I now let you all free, and please go back with what you were doing." The need to please her stopped and Komui felt like he had just woken up. The others looked dazed and left the office. Kanda ched glaring at the sheepish looking woman as he left the room. Komui then glanced at her and Bookman speaking in Spanish. Bookman left, and Komui asked what they were saying.

"He said that he could have resisted and so could his apprentice with some training. He wished to find a time when we could practice. And to not do that because it would interrupt his apprentice's training? Who's his apprentice?"

"Lavi. He and the Bookman are here to study and learn all of the history the Black Order has to offer. You will meet him later. …So that was your Innocence's power?" She nodded and crumpled to the floor. The last thing she saw was Komui trying to catch her as she fell.

**o~0~O~0~o**

When Maria woke up, she was wearing a white stiff dress, she quietly got up. The woman made the bed she woke up in and looked around. She saw a chair with her clothes folded on it. Maria changed into them, before trying to leave. A scary German woman grabbed her ear and hauled her back to the bed. Maria protested and recovered her ear back by quickly kicking the back of the German's knee. "Who are you? And where am I?"

The woman didn't seem to care about getting kicked, only saying, "Well, I think you were just exhausted and starving. You are too thin. Get out, I don't want to see you for a long time." Maria left as fast as she could, running back to a flight of stairs and the to the Science Department.

When she arrived, She locked herself in Komui's Office and shut the door. Komui watched wondering why the woman who had fainted in front of him moments ago, was flushed and hiding under the paper stacked around the room. "Sooo, what are you doing Maria?"

Maria jumped "Why are you in here?"

"… I work here."

"Oh, right. I'm hiding from the horrifying woman who was going to pull my ear off, and eat it!"

"Maria, I doubt she would eat it." She shook her head rapidly in disagreement. "I'm sure she wasn't going to do that. Well, she might pull it off, but she won't eat it." Komui added in reassurance, noticing Maria's face lose all of its color.

"Who was that- that thing?"

"That," Komui chuckled "was the Head Nurse, we sent you to the infirmary, after you fainted. Why did you faint after using your Innocence?"

"It uses a lot of power and… I hadn't eaten in a while, before I came here." The teasing mood soured as she said it.

Komui was silent not knowing what to say. He decided to tell Jerry to feed her extra, later.

"Well, I still need to examine your Innocence, so why don't you accompany me to my lab and I will study it."

Maria found it very odd to have Komui work on her Innocence. It couldn't come off her neck so she had to put her hair up so that Komui could add a clasp. She was very unnerved to hear drills and a cackling of glee, come from behind her. The woman shut her eyes, gritted her teeth, and prayed to God this was not, how she would die.

Once that was done, the mad scientist took it off and held it in his hands studying it. "I think its name will be Seiren, and I see what Hevlaska meant by half of it being gone." He pointed to the deep blue pendant. "The spiral in the center is missing. Who did you give it too?"

The woman slowly said "I know who I gave it to, but he travels around looking for jobs, so I don't know where he is right now. I don't think he would be back in Barthelona because he prefers mining work."

"Barcelona." Interrupted Komui.

"Barthelona, that's what I said." Maria responded losing patience.

Komui, not wanting to upset the Exorcist, asked instead of continuing the argument, "Was the man you gave it to, the same man whom you conceder family?" She nodded not wanting to say anything. Feeling that he had made a mistake in bring the man up, he backtracked to talk about Seiren. "Does it work on how long you sang? Or by who heard you sing? Can you sing anything shorter and get the same effects as last time?" strangely serious he added, "I am asking because you might run out of breath on the battle field."

She cheered up talking about her beloved necklace. "Seiren works by who hears it so I have to be loud. I never thought about shorter song lengths, but I will try to make them shorter, next time."

"Maria, it's getting late, you should sleep."

"Where do I sleep? No one told me."

"I'll show you." The man skipped out of the Science Department, overjoyed at having a legit excuse to skip out on work.

"Here it is, all females in the Order have their own bathrooms attached to the bed room. Make yourself at home." He passed her a key. He turned away and walked to the end of the hall, after Maria went into her room. He stopped and hid when he heard footsteps running towards him. He pulled out his blow dart to knock out Reever. But it wasn't Reever. It was Maria. He stepped out of his hidey-hole, and asked what was wrong, as he quickly hid the blow dart in his lab coat.

"I forgot that I gave my bag to Allen. I need it before I can sleep." She bit her lip. "Will you take me to his room?"

Ten minutes later, they were two floors, three hallways away from where the female Exorcist's room was. When they finally stopped Komui knocked on a door to the far right of the last staircase, the pair had gone down. All they got, as a response was a muffled "Go away"

Maria tried the door, it was unlocked. She grinned and told Komui to go back to the stairs until she said so. He sulked but complied. A short time after she had gone inside, he heard Allen scream and dash out of the room, like a demon was chasing him. The woman calmly walked out behind him like nothing had happened. Allen was trying to hide in a corner as Maria pulled him out of it, while signaling Komui to come back. By the time he got there, Allen was giving Maria her luggage, and was acting normal. Komui told Allen to meet him in his office in the morning. He turned to escort Maria back, but she was already gone.

Maria arrived at her room and put away her few spare clothes in the dresser by the door. She was observing the bathroom and getting ready to take a bath when someone knocked on her door. The woman sighed and went to go get it. Outside her room were two of the Science Department's scientists. The curly haired one said "Hello, Sorry to disturb you at this late hour but we just finished your uniform and were sent to bring it up. I'm Johnny and this is Tup." He gestured at the man behind him, who nodded. "Will you try this on to see if it fits?"

"Sì, call me Maria, and come on in." She went to the bathroom to change. It was a black jacket with a high collar, a black button up silk blouse, and a long black floor length skirt. The skirt had a slit up to the knees. There also were two pairs of black socks that reached her thighs, one pair of boots and one pair of shoes. The woman walked out wearing the uniform. The two men were standing right by the entrance, edging towards the door.

"Miss Exorcist! We shouldn't be in your quarters! It isn't descent." Johnny stuttered. She laughed at the awkwardness they had.

"It's alright, I trust you guys and I can take care of myself. I had to, living with that damn Cross." She added darkly. "By the way, the outfit was perfect but can you make it looser above the waist and the arms less tight and longer?" The men nodded and wrote it down. She ran to the bathroom and gave them the uniform, after changing into the clothes she had on earlier.

Maria wished them good night, locked the door, and finally was able to take her hot, steaming bath.


	3. Warnings, Briefings, and Assurances

**If you think of a title for the chapter please PM me and tell your idea...**

* * *

><p>Komui wasn't very happy. Reever hadn't let him see his Lenali this morning until all his work was gone. He had just finished enough so that Reever would go away to do his own work. So Komui was sneaking out, and had made it to the hallway outside of the Science Department when Allen asked, "Komui, why did you want to meet me? Do I have a mission?"<p>

Komui put his finger on his lips and hauled Allen down to the cafeteria. After they both got their food, they went to a table. He was stunned over how much food the white haired young man could eat. He shook his head trying to remember why he had wanted to talk to Allen. Allen was one fourth of the way done with his meal so Komui started eating his lo mien. He recollected why he had called the teenager. Komui asked "Soo, Allen would you be willing to help me fill out Maria's paperwork?"

"Sure, how can I help?"

"Where did you find Maria?"

"We found here in Barcelona. Cross thought it was strange that there wasn't any phenomenon going on because of her Innocence."

"So she had great control then."

"Actually none. She put the children of the house to sleep every night, when she sang to them. Along with half the neighborhood" Allen chuckled.

"Do you know why Maria clams up every time her past is mentioned?" Allen gagged on his food. He coughed it out into a napkin.

"Way to kill me, Komui."

"How did I kill you?" He hadn't given Allen any experiments this week, had he?

"Don't bring up her past." The young man whispered "All I know is that she cried in her sleep for a person named Novio, a long time after we left Barcelona. She only went with us because, her Priest asked her to saying she would be doing God's work on earth. Maria loves God, but she wanted to go back to her home with her Novio."

"Novio? Who's that?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he lived with her whenever he was in Barcelona. I think he traveled looking for jobs, to support them. She didn't get to say goodbye to him. So don't go near her at night, she will lie and say she wasn't crying. Don't tell her you know, I will be dead if she finds out."

"Why? She doesn't seem like the type of person to be aggressive."

Allen shook his head. "She wouldn't touch me physically, but Maria has a way with words and a nearly perfect memory. She would bury me alive, with the dirt she has on me. I am only telling you so that you let her find Novio. She will continue to try and be strong but she has done it for a year now. I don't want her to break, Komui, she is my family."

Komui nodded "That's what Hevlaska said too. That she has to find her other half or she and the Innocence will turn to dust.",

Allen stood up and said with a cold smile, "You let her find him, or I will destroy _every single thing_ that comes out of your lab." He was almost to the door, when he turned around and came back. "By the way," Komui jumped not realizing Allen had returned. Allen continued like nothing had happened, "Don't come at her from behind. And don't ever, **_ever _**touch her back." He walked off leaving a very worried Komui behind him.

**o~0~O~0~o**

Maria went down to the library after breakfast that morning. She and Bookman were meeting so that she could learn how to read and write. After discovering she could speak parts of many languages, he decided to start her out in English. She was getting up to ask Bookman a question when, a tall man with flaming red hair, threw open the library door, knocking over a stack of books. She saw a single emerald eye, flicker toward her, the other hidden behind an eyepatch and a bandana as he ran past her, screaming "Yuu-chan's going to kill me!" He proceeded by hiding under one of the many tables. A very angry Kanda, swinging Mugen chased after.

"Where's that damn, Usagi! He poured sugar in my soba! I'm going to fucking kill him!"

Bookman coldly stated, "You may have him, if you do it wear the blood won't stain and don't harm his head. He can't afford to lose any more brain cells." Kanda nodded curtly, still enraged. Bookman pointed, but the first man was already rushing to another pair of doors, on the far side of the room. Maria watched wondering why the fights weren't stopping. Every family has it's bad days she thought, fascinated by how fast Kanda could run while dodging the piles of books.

"If Lavi hadn't of knocked over the books, I wouldn't have told Kanda anything." Bookman answered her unasked question. He saw Maria staring at the place Lavi had just left. "He isn't allowed to have any relationships."

"Relationships? Why not?" She asked snapping out of her slight daze.

"He can't have any friends, because that is the Bookman way."

"Why not?"

"We are here to observe and record history. Thats all. No family, friends, or lovers."

Maria arched her perfectly plucked eyebrow, "And you think I would try to take him from you?" She chuckled warmly. "I was only staring at his hair, nothing else I swear." She gave a weary smile, "I already have enough trouble with my own important people. I don't think I can hold on to any more."

**o~0~O~0~o**

Komui shuddered remembering his discussion with Allen that morning. He was currently briefing Kanda and Maria about their mission. "I'm sending you both to Barcelona, so that Maria can find her Innocence other half." and her own, he added to himself. "Because she is a new Exorcist, Kanda will go with her. On the way there you will stop by the French/Spanish border. We have gotten several reports about a brunette girl with a glowing sword attacking train robbers. The Finders we sent down confirm that it is probably Innocence. You'll leave in one hour. Any questions?" He handed them each a folder of papers. Kanda che'd grabbed the papers out of his hand and left the room.

Maria stayed behind. "Cross only told me what Innocence is. He didn't tell me what Exorcists do."

"Exorcists go out and collect Innocence around the world and defeat Akuma that they find. You know who The Earl is?"

"Yeah, I know all about The Earl and Akuma, Cross told me when he was drunk."

"Well that's basically it. The Black Order covers all expenses that you would have and in return you do as I mentioned before."

"Why are you making Kanda go with me?"

"Because Kanda," Komui grinned maliciously "must always be nice to females."

"Komui… he's only nice to Lenali." She had only been here for barely a day and already she knew this.

"I know cause she's a female and so are you. So he will be nice."

"Yeah right, and how do you know that?"

"Kanda was… injected, with some robots to make him be nice to my precious sister and all females. Not that he knows that of course. Which reminds me… they should be expired by now so I guess it's time to whip up a new batch"

Somewhere in the Order, Kanda sneezed and had an urge to kill a certain mad scientist.

Maria gulped and left to go pack her things.

**o~0~O~0~o**

When they got in to their car on the train, Kanda shut his eyes and leaned up against his bench. Maria said, "You wouldn't do anything, would you if I fell asleep?"

The Japanese man's eyes snapped open, "Why would I? I don't fucking care about you, shut up and sleep." She nodded, leaned her head on the window, and slept.

She woke up to Kanda shaking her solder "Get up woman, we are switching trains." She sleepily tried to follow. Kanda looked back, "Where was she?", he wondered. She was standing by a pillar, looking dazed. Kanda growled and went back, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her onto the train just as it was pulling away. Maria was faintly stunned that the cold, uncaring man hadn't left her on the previous train like he would have done to Allen or Lavi. Kanda lead her to the train car, put her on a bench and sat down across from her. The man crossed his legs and meditated. Maria shrugged off a little of her doubt that Kanda was inhospitable, stiff and unemotional. He was only stiff and inhospitable. She began to rummage around in her pack. She took out a plain canvas covered box with rounded corners. Then Maria untied the fading red ribbons holding the box shut. She opened it took out a piece of paper and some charcoal. Lastly, she debated on what to draw. The woman turned to sketch what was outside her window, but the train was moving too fast. She sighed and shifted back to her original position. The only thing that wasn't boring to draw inside the train car was Kanda. Hmmm… She grinned, and started to draw.

**o~0~O~0~o**

When Kanda stopped meditating they were two hours past the border, on the Spanish side. As he uncrossed his legs, he looked up to see a woman with disheveled black hair, holding blue and yellow colored wax sticks inside her mouth. In Maria's right hand he saw purple wax moving quickly on something. She looked up, looking guilty the Exorcist set down the colored sticks, while asking him how he was after his nap. He snarled, "It's meditation not sleep." Maria hastily nodded, putting a white sheet away in her canvas box.

Kanda blinked, "…What did you do?" She shut the box with a snap.

"Nothing." She turned her head away. He leapt up and took the box. She objected trying to grab her kit back. She failed. He opened it and gently lifted the top sheet of paper, careful not to rip it. His mouth opened slightly. The picture in his hands had blue, purple, white, and yellow irises. Japanese irises to be exact, but only on most of the top half. In the middle of it all was a pink and white lotus blossom. Three petals had fallen on to the water. Ripples were still moving through the liquid where the last one had landed. Below the water line the color was deep blue fading into an even deeper shade. The lotus's roots were dark brown and fragile as they trailed to the bottom. In the water there were darker then black shadows lurking around the lotus. There was also, one streak of sunlight fading in to the water, almost but not quite, reaching the bottom.

"Where did you get this?" He growled. "Who told you?"

Maria shrunk up against her seat. "I drew it. I thought of you and this is what I drew." She replied gaining courage as she said it. "What's it to you?" He ched then sat down still holding the paper.

A moment of silence passed before Kanda asked "Why these flowers?"

She paused wondering if what she was going to anger him further. "Because when I was drawing you, they are what appeared to suit you the most." The Japanese man was silent. "You can keep it if you want."

"…"

"It would be my payment for getting me on the right train." She added sensing his pride wouldn't let him accept.

"… Arigato." He put the paper in his jacket pocket.

She smiled in relief. "I'm glad you like it." The rest of the train ride was passed in comfortable silence.

**o~0~O~0~o**

The train came to a sudden stop, interrupting the tranquility of the room, as Maria lurched forward out of her seat. Kanda hadn't been affected, but he stood up to catch the Exorcist before she fell. She briefly wondered why Kanda was being so nice to her, when they heard shouting. They rushed out of the train car. Kanda had Mugen drawn, and she followed him to the sound of fighting. Kanda jumped into the woods, she carefully followed trying to catch up. He signaled her to be quiet. She did as the man ordered and they saw two men holding guns at the train conductor. Maria thought, a robbery?

"Stop them." Kanda instructed.

Maria raised her head, "Cover your ears." She prepared to sing, when a corkscrew haired girl carrying a glowing sword appeared. The girl jumped up from the tracks, laughing and swinging her sword, as she landed in the train. The robbers saw the sun-colored girl's hair and ran. She walked up to the conductor and asked if he was all right. The conductor replied in French and Maria couldn't make it out. Kanda grabbed the blond by the back of her collar. The girl's sword, a rapier Kanda noticed, flashed. Kanda let go and responded with Mugen, countering the attack. The young woman grinned, joyful to have someone with skill to fight.

"Woman! Slow her down, before I kill her." Kanda snapped. The girl scowled at the jab on her swordsmanship abilities. She attacked with new vigor. The Spanish woman hummed the first few bars of a lullaby. Everyone dropped to the ground fast asleep including the people on the train.

"… Oops." Maria grasped Kanda's jacket, both of the swords, and dragged them into the woods.

**So... How was it? ^^"**

** If you read this, Please Review it too!**


	4. Daggers, a Rose bush, and Dancing

Kanda woke to a blazing fire. He reached for Mugen, his eyes still closed. It wasn't there. His eyes snapped open as he leapt to his feet. Maria stirred in her sleep, across the fire from him. Seemingly as far away from him she could get but still have the fire's warmth. He glanced around. They were in a forest. It was dark, so some time had passed, he noticed. How did I get here? Kanda wondered. Then she woke up, blinking.

"Woman, why are we here."

She struggled to make sense of the words, still not functioning with sleep so rudely stolen from her. "We are… lay off Kanda, I'm thinking." His glare increased as she grumbled about ungodly hours. "I dragged you and the swords here after I put everybody to sleep."

"… Why are we not on the train?" Kanda asked making it sound more like a statement.

"Well… people are all… pues*… annoying? After I put them to sleep, they suddenly give me whatever they had on them. It's worse when they start to give me hug. I don't like using my Innocence on people, that's why I got our stuff from the train and decided to spend the night out here." Kanda doused the fire with dirt.

"Where's Mugen?"

"It's behind you, along with the other …sword." He turned to see Mugen and a silver circle. "What…The…Fuck."

"It was the other sword, but it turned in to a bracelet," Maria added happily to Kanda's disgust. He picked up the bracelet and threw it at Maria's head after he had put Mugen back in its sheath.

"Oh?" She had been looking at the bracelet's only charm. "This is the crest of the Courtenay's?" Kanda stood uncaring. " You know… the Courtenay family, the French aristocrats? I believe they have the rank of a Viscount. " The Japanese man's face clearly stated that he didn't give a shit. "It's an heirloom from their family. If I'm not mistaken, this is given to the second daughter. That means the second daughter of the Courtenay's is an accommodator for Innocence." Now, Kanda cares, Maria thought trying not to roll her eyes. "We have her Innocence so do we go back to the Order or what?"

"No" Kanda snarled, "We have to find that girl." and stalked off in the direction of the railroad. His female coworker chuckled when his long hair got caught in the briars and branches as they walked, not bothering to tell him they were going in the wrong direction, until much later.

**o~0~O~0~o**

Maria tried to catch up to the angry samurai. "I'm sorry. I really am. Don't be mad, please. It was so funny…" Her face twitched as she tried not to giggle. Her memory had an image imprinted of Kanda having to stay still while she got his hair out of a blooming wild rose bush. She would have to draw it later she decided, without his irritated scowl. And unaccompanied by a samurai's sword which was about to descend on the poor bush, ready to hack it to death. The woman was glad that the flowers were saved. Maria had gotten a hairbrush out of her art kit for him but he had refused. She had told him they were going in the wrong direction after his hair was free and he hadn't talked to her since. She was currently trying to apologize. "No really, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't laugh that hard. Kanda, please say something."

Kanda was an unforgiving shape in the forest ahead of her. The woman went off the path to cut ahead of him and get his attention. She continued to apologize, ignorant of the man's infamous short temper. The woman got back on the path ahead of Kanda, her back facing him. A flash of silver was sent her way. Two matching flashes appeared. One of them blocked the first blaze of light while the other was driven into the Japanese man's stomach. Kanda stared astonished at the dagger blocking Mugen from attacking her.

Maria shrieked "KANDA!" She let go of the dagger that she had shoved into Kanda's abdomen. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Do what?" Kanda asked, as he calmly pulled it out.

"Don't do that, that makes the bleeding worse!" She still had the other dagger in the air holding up Mugen. The woman pushed his sword to the side, so that she could search in her pack for bandages. Kanda pulled off his Exorcist jacket; exposing the fact he had no shirt on. Maria blanched at all of the blood he was losing. She felt something flare up inside her and take control. "Sit your ass down on that rock and don't move." Her accent so thick he couldn't understand her. When Maria kicked one foot out from under him, and pushed him towards the large stone just off the path, the man got the message. Kanda sat down with a "Che". She bent down and wrapped the gauze around his waist, binding it tight.

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't, I stabbed you in the stomach. You are not fine." Kanda thought she would have been in hysterics by now but he hadn't thought Maria would carry blades on her ether.

"Yes, I am." He started to pull off the bandage. She slapped his hands away. He glared at her, his eyes narrowed down to slits. "I said I am fine" he pronounced gutturally. Her face showed that she wouldn't back down, no matter the cost. Kanda scowl turned even worse then it had been. "See this?" He pointed to a black tattoo entirely covering his heart. She blinked, as if she had noticed it just then. "This is a curse." Maria didn't seem to care or be reassured that he wasn't dieing. "I won't- I can't die unless this is filled in. I heal fast because of it." She didn't believe him and said so. The Japanese man said, "Wait and watch."

"Lay down." Maria ordered. "You are delirious." Kanda looked like an angry cat. His hair was on end trying to remember why he couldn't murder a fellow Exorcist.

"No." Kanda said.

"Yes, you will lay down."

"…No"

"You will." Maria stated losing her temper.

"Che" Kanda lowered himself backwards onto the stone. The woman put his discarded jacket under his head as a pillow. She turned back to her pack and began to rummage for something unknown to him. "… Where did you learn to fight like that?"

She froze. "Why don't you say Allen?" she asked, trying to dodge his question.

"He looks like a moyashi. Therefore he is a Moyashi. Answer." He growled.

After a lengthy pause, the woman in question grabbed a square cloth and soaked it in Kanda's water flask. She said softly, "Fifteen years on the street." Maria chuckled coldly. "It gives you instincts that makes you go for the kill whether you want to or not. … I am sorry for stabbing you." She put the towel on Kanda's chest and tried to clean off the blood. Kanda sat up and ripped off the bandage, much to Maria's objection. The protests stopped when She saw that there wasn't a gaping hole. Dried blood and an angry red scar was all that was left.

"I guess you weren't delirious after all." She murmured quickly before asking, "What kind of curse comes from a tattoo?"

"How would I know," Kanda barked. Maria cleaned the injured flesh as gently as she could and getting all the blood off.

"What did you do to deserve it?"

A pause came in between the two Exorcists "I'm not sure." Kanda finally uttered gratingly.

Maria tried to lighten the mood by changing topics. "So we have to find the Courtenay girl?"

Kanda put his jacket back on. "Yes. We do because you fucking dragged us to the middle of no where."

"Do we put my mission on standby then?"

"Yes."

"…I only dragged you not-" She grinned cheekily at Kanda as his hands tried to pull Mugen from an empty sheath. The Spanish woman offered him his sword to him with a flourish. "Here you go my Lord." She tried not to laugh at the man's instantaneous disgust as it flashed across his face. His mouth snarled as he wrenched it from her hands. The man turned and leapt off the rock, on to the path. This time he goes the right way, Maria thought to herself, mentally laughing all the while. 

**o~0~O~0~o**

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU?" A certain Spanish woman screamed from on top of a telephone pole, clutching her skirt to her knees so the wind wouldn't blow it up in her face. "STOP WITH THE WAVING. I _REALLY _CAN'T HEAR YOU" She glared down at the smallish figure that was possibly her coworker. Kanda hadn't been very happy on the trip back to civilization. In fact, Maria was thinking that a typhoon would have caused less destruction on their way back to the train tracks.

When they finally made it out of the trees, the Japanese man looked both ways and climbed a tree. Not that he wasn't strange already, but why climb a tree? Maria had thought as she watched him climb to the top. I mean they are tall. They hurt when you fall off. Going up that high is for birds any way. She agreed with her mind that he was insane when he jumped off the top of the tree, making the entire conifer shake. Seeing her shake her head at him, he had made her climb the pole to attach her golem her so that they could get orders from Komui. Not that he had told her before she went up, that there were wires that needed to be connected. Let alone which ones go where. The Spanish woman groaned as her hair blew in her face distracting her. She banged the black bat like thing into the mess of wires in frustration.

"This is the Margret. How can I help you?" A woman droned on sounding bored.

Maria's head went back in surprise. "My mistake. I was looking for Koumi-"

"Who am I speaking to?"

"Umm… an Exorcist?"

Margret's voice instantly took a more cheerful tone. "I'll connect you right away- miss?"

"Maria."

"Hello?" Komui asked tiredly.

"Good morning Koumi."

"Maria! Did you find it already? How is our sour-puss friend?"

She smiled broadly at Kanda's new nickname. "Yes we did. And he is as grumpy as ever."

The head of the Black Order snorted thinking of the Seven Dwarfs. If Kanda was Grumpy then who was…

"Hello?" Maria asked after a minute's pause. "Is the connection broken?"

"Oh, no it's not. I was distracted. Can you tell me what's happened so far?"

"Well…"

She was doing this on purpose.

He knew it. There was no other reason for it to take this long. Next time he was going to leave her on the train and send her to Germany. This way he was being nice by letting her sleep. God, he loved loopholes. Ever since that one shot Komui gave him when he broke both of his legs and couldn't defend himself. He had known Komui was going to put robots in him the little fucker. He just hadn't known when. He looked up to see Maria sending down her golem.

When it finally arrived he pulled it out of the air and shouted in to it. "Komui, why am I fucking paired with idiots every time"

"And hello to you too Kanda. Nice day isn't it. Lovely weath-"

"Shut up and get to the point."

"So mean…"

"Komui!"

"All right, all right."

"…"

"So, Kanda… how do you like dancing?"


	5. Chapter 5 But not really

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it took me so long, but I am leave this as is for now, and repost it under a different name. I realize that I was a terrible writer and I have several new ideas that I have incorporated into my plot line.

Hopefully, the first new chapter will be up by October.


End file.
